


play fight

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, hot make-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just play fighting until it suddenly was anything but that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got excited at the prompt going around and this happened.

They'd just been rolling around. Rolling around and play fighting.

It was innocent enough. Yosuke didn't feel weirded out with how Souji tickled and pinched him, and Souji was more than content with how Yosuke would squirm beneath of him and roll over on top of him to extract his own forms of retaliation.

"Cheater..!!" Yosuke mumbled at feeling how Souji nudged his way in to run his hand on his side and felt warm fingers slide beneath his shirt even.

"Am not." Souji replied quickly, fingers acting as if they were going to pinch only to end up being more of a caress on fair skin.

"So are.." The fight in Yosuke's voice died off somewhat, his breathing uneven as he stared up at Souji, still not flinching at all from the soft touches that were clearly past being playful and something else entirely. Why was he still letting him do this? He had no answer to the question.

"Then you should get me back somehow." Souji's suggestion made Yosuke snap back into reality just enough to act like he was going to sit up and regain the advantage between them.

In the split-second he moved, the brunet's hands moved to drag at Souji's back to clutch and start asserting his strength. A grin formed somewhat on his lips, and just as he was going to make his move he felt Souji lean in as if to overpower him again.

"Partner..you really are a cheat.." Yosuke mumbled in a way that gave off the sense of him being irritated although he really wasn't irritated at Souji at all. If anything he was irritated with how his heart was racing, and he couldn't bring himself to let Souji pull away-- if anything he wanted to pull him closer.

Souji chuckled. His lips brushed accidentally against Yosuke's jawline and closer to his ear. "Oops.."

"You're making this so unfair for me.." Yosuke bit back, feeling a shudder of something close to pleasure at how Souji had spoken to him so closely. It was oddly intimate even. He shouldn't be okay with this at all, but he strangely was.

Souji smirked, suddenly moving to grab Yosuke's arms and push himself to hover over Yosuke entirely. With the other on the floor, he pinned Yosuke's arms along the side of his head which left the brunet helpless.

"This would be unfair."

"Paaartner.." Yosuke whined somewhat. The way grey eyes were gazing down at him made his heart beat even faster than it already was. Suddenly he felt himself licking his lips unconciously out of anticipation for something.

"And this would be really unfair."

Souji furthered his statement so suddenly that Yosuke didn't even have time to blink. Warm lips were on his own, and suddenly everything around him was nothing but Souji. Surprising even himself, Yosuke found himself moaning and nearly whimpering as he felt the kiss that was so hard against his lips that he was forced to part his lips for a tongue that was just as insistent on taking what it wanted.

Still keeping a firm hand on Yosuke's wrists with one hand, Souji freed his other hand to run down and push at Yosuke's shirt, feeling more against the skin that had halfway tempted him into starting any of this. All of Yosuke was too tempting, and Souji couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss in order to have more of him.

The way Yosuke responded to each minor touch made on his body was clearly causing problems for both of them. Yosuke could feel the strain on his pants against his cock, and the way Souji pushed down to show he was just as hard made him moan openly in the kiss that was all too hungry and rough now.

Souji raked his fingers along Yosuke's sides, pulling back from the kiss just enough to mutter hotly against lips that were all too red and flushed.

"I may be a cheat..but I'm pretty sure you like it."


End file.
